


The Page and the Patron

by thatshortangryperson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Library AU, M/M, minor showings of piper leo and hazel, page nico, patron jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatshortangryperson/pseuds/thatshortangryperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is a page happily minding his own business in the stacks when a certain patron manages to catch his eye</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Page and the Patron

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Loosely based off of something at work. Originally written on my tumblr (or I would put the link if I could figure that out).  
> Edit:   
> Page: a person who works at a library but only shelves/ checks in books and the such--not much contact with patrons  
> Patron: lingo for customer

 

    Hiding between the immense stacks of books was a page. Who was, as usual, devotedly avoiding patrons. His second defense was to glower and look busy. This would cause the said patron would find another page or a librarian to do their task.

    This worked wonderfully except, well, when it did not. Those were the ones that ended up on his statistics week sheet. Luckily, they did not come along often.

    But, often, is not always. So Nico, the library's brooding page, was due for his annual patron question. Perhaps for the week, or for the month. Nico was horrible at keeping track.

“Excuse me?” A male voice asked from the end of the aisle.

“Yes?” Nico replied, annoyed but polite.

    The patron in question was tall and built like an athlete. He had a noble air around him. He looked a bit like Nico had thought Jupiter would look. Perhaps minus the books-are-sentient-beings-with-a-taste-for-flesh look.

“Sorry to bother you but, um. Actually, this is kind of embarrassing it’s not even my first time to this library but I can’t find this one book for school. I think it said ‘non-fiction’?”

    Nico nodded in replied and put his hand out. He waved his hand, gesturing for the paper that held the call number.

“Um…?”

“The call number. I presume you wrote it down on that piece of paper?”

“Oh, yeah! Right. Here,” The patron replied, handing the pink slip of paper over. Nico looked at the paper for a moment then nodded.

“Yeah, it’s this direction. Follow me.”

    Nico lead Jupiter to the 600s section of the non-fiction. “This is the book you were looking for. If you want other books about the same thing, it’ll be in this general area.”

    He got ready to continue shelving and glowering at books when Jupiter stopped him.

“Hey, thanks for helping me out. My name’s Jason.”

    Nico was surprised at being offered a name. Since patrons usually just say thanks and go to looking at books. He supposed it would be polite to reply and Jason was not the worst patron Nico had ever had. In fact, he was the easiest to be around since Nico started working at the library. Well, probably. As a rule of thumb Nico passed his patrons onto wandering librarians whenever possible. Thus, he did not have much contact with the… talking aspect of paging.

“…Nico.”

“What?” Jason asked.

“Nico, my name.”

“Oh! Thanks. Maybe I’ll see you again?”

    Nico shrugged in response, and nodded in Jason’s general direction again. After, went to shelve books and trying to deter patrons from asking him questions. 

Nico went about his business shelving books. It was normal to notice the people who were in the general area. Or, at least, Nico hoped it was because he would feel a slight flutter of… _concern_ when his regulars were not there.

    And it just happen to be that Jason had joined his group of Saturday regulars. So, when Nico shelved in that area and saw Jason, he smiled and felt pleased since his regular was okay. When Jason was not there, Nico felt vaguely concerned over Jason’s health. This quickly became a part of Nico's norm: tiny smiles, awkward eye contact, with the occasional wave.  

            Eventually, summer came rolling around and it was time for Nico’s annual trip with his sister, Hazel. This trip served as a small respite from work and other responsibilities, as well as a time to catch up with his sister.

            As usual Hazel asked him about work and school. Nico reciprocated the questions, albeit with more “how are your friends doing?” and exasperated replies from Hazel: “they’re your friends too”.

            When that conversation came up, there was usually a slight lull in conversation where Nico scowled and Hazel quirked up an eyebrow served with an annoying smirk. The silence was broken when Hazel leaned back into her chair and asked, “So, when I’ve come in on your Saturday shifts—“

“Wait, wha---“

“Shh, I’m talking. It’s not polite to interrupt you know. Anyways, when I come in sometimes I notice that you… wave? At a blonde patron. Who is he?”

Nico shrugged. “I don’t know. Just a regular.”

Hazel just gave Nico “I don’t believe you for a second and you better ‘fess up mister”-look, earning another scowl from him. Eventually though, since Hazel was always better at holding _the look_ than Nico was at glaring at his sister, Nico gave the sigh of defeat. And mumbled something about meddlesome sisters and distributive patrons.

“What?” Hazel asked, leaning forward.

Nico grinned, “What?”

Hazel forcefully exhaled, her lips turned down, before she smiled. “Fine, you win. But you better tell me sometime.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Nico replied. “You’re smart.”

______

Jason was surprised when he came into the library and went through his whole study routine without seeing Nico. He shook his head at his foolishness when he remembered that it was summer. Perhaps Nico was on vacation. Or he was shelving somewhere else. After all, Jason did not see Nico _all_ the time (even if he wished that he did).

Two weeks were not that bad. Even though his favorite (and only known page) was missing.

He was _fine_.

Three weeks. Three weeks was pushing it a bit. Jason did not even know _why_ , either. There was just something about the dark page that got Jason interested. And also caused Jason to wish he could talk to Nico again. Maybe next time he came in he should pretend he could not find a book?

By the fourth week, Jason decided it was time for drastic measures. Or, his friends had. Apparently, they had been noticing his absent mindedness over the past few weeks and forced him to spill. So now he was sitting at his usual table with his two friends, Piper and Leo.

Piper and Leo were hunched over, giving fugitive glances at other patrons. Well, actually, they were just sitting normally and looking around every time someone walked by. They did not look as suspicious and up to no good as Jason felt they were.

“So, mystery librarian is missing?” Piper asked casually, taking a sip from a cup of coffee.

“Hot crush lost in the library: customers are confused,” Leo added, acting like he was reading a headline from a magazine. A terrible, gossip mongering magazine at that.

“He’s not—he’s not my crush, okay?” Jason spluttered. “I just want to talk to him. A bit.”

Leo and Piper exchanged looks. “ _Sure_ Jason.” 

“Oh! Look, it’s dark-and-gloomy!” Piper exclaimed (in a library appropriate voice, of course).

Jason’s head whipped around to look behind him and quickly realized he had fallen for their trap. Cue the appropriate blushing, snickers and whispers of “Sure Jason. Not crushing _at all_.”  

When Leo and Piper had finally come over their fit of giggles, their demeanor changed.

“Seriously though, we’ve got to help you,” Piper said.

“Piper’s right. This is painful Jason. _Painful_. I can’t just watch my bro pine like this. It’s not cool.” Leo added.

This just earned a miserable sigh, followed by slumping shoulders. “What do you suggest I do then?”  
   “Well, I have an idea” Piper started, leaning closer to Jason. “It’s a bit forward but… well, desperate times call for desperate measures. So here’s the plan…”

Jason was nervous to say the least when he came in the next week to see Nico in the library. This meant that his waiting time was over. It was time for the plan.

…Or maybe, he could wait until _next_ week to build up his courage. He could say that he did not see Nico. And perhaps next week he would feel less like his stomach is trying to fly away, and more like it belonged in his body. Yes, this sounded like a wonderful plan. He would just sit at his usual table, study, and bask in Nico’s presence. Then he would leave, come back next week and do the plan then.

Jason felt firm in his decision to postpone the plan until next week. He sat down at his table and pulled his books out to study. Jason sat at his table trying to study until he realized that he was not being productive and it was time to go home. As he got up to leave, he was filled with a sudden reckless urge to do the plan anyways.

Before he lost his nerve, he found a slip of cataloguing paper and a pencil. After scribbling on the paper and leaving it on a cart, he left the library feeling lighter and like he had signed a death warrant all at once.

___

Jason had been at his usual table muttering about whatever he was trying to study and Nico felt pleased that Jason was still devotedly visiting the library. Nico then scowled as the thought crossed his mind and he really hoped this was normal to feel about regulars. But it probably was not.

His scowl deepened even further after he had finished his cart and found a pink slip of cataloguing paper sitting on the top shelf.

“Some people just can’t clean up after…” Nico had started muttering until he looked at the words on the slip of paper and promptly started blushing.

_“Hey, it’s Jason and if you think this is weird fell free to throw away this paper but if you want to talk sometime here’s my number:_

_(XXX) XXX-XXXX”_


End file.
